


Just Give Me the Key（给我钥匙）

by LovingStranger_13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dirty Talk, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mature Logan, Not Typical Glory Hole, One Night Stands, Oral Sex with Cigar, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Young Scott, rough anal sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 无能力AU不明情况被Warren拐到glory hole房间的Scott不小心把自己锁在了里面，而唯一的一把钥匙似乎只有对面那个男人拥有。他该怎么做才能拿到那把救命钥匙？
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers (past), Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“该死，有人么？” Scott 喊道，手拍打着看似不堪一击，他却就是撞不开的木门。

“啊！” 他泄愤地又踹了那门一脚，然后被阵痛的脚趾警告着停了下来。

很好，现在他被困在了一个鸟不拉屎的小隔间里，里面几乎什么也没有，还挂满了冰凉的金属锁链。可供他休息的只有中间一块将将能躺上一个人的，Scott 绝不会称之为床的板子，末端连着一侧的木板墙，墙上用黑色马克笔歪歪扭扭地写着 BOYS HOLE，还打了个箭头，指向 “木板床” 上方的一块四方形绒布。他撩开看过一眼，绒布遮住的果然是一个圆洞。

Scott 不是什么也不懂的纯情少男，起码AVGV都看过不少，他很清楚这是个什么地方。只是他的清楚来得太晚了些，现在他已经被关在这里了。他使劲儿诅咒自己，为什么一进来就顺手关了门；他也诅咒这个性爱小屋的设计者，搞这么个需要钥匙来开的房门内锁；他还诅咒这地方的上一个使用人，他他妈的干嘛要把锁拧到开启的位置让下一个人中招？！Scott 已经翻遍了这里的每一个角落，完全没有钥匙的踪影。

一个小时以前，如果早知道 Warren 带他来的是这种地方，Scott 说什么也不会跟他走。不，早知道 Warren 会这个反应，Scott 一开始就不会选择在自己成年生日当天，把这个包容度高，支持性开放，花花公子一样的损友当作自己的第一个出柜对象。他是料到了 Warren 会对自己喜欢男人接受良好，可这家伙明显接受良好得有些太过火了。

“天哪 Scott，我知道你和琴分手不会是她的原因，但这个......” Scott 看着自己一起长大的好友皱起眉头，忐忑不安地等待着下文，Warren 却只是歪了歪他金灿灿的脑袋，“嘿别紧张，我只是没想到而已，这是你的选择。来吧哥们，为了庆祝你的成年生日，还有顺利出柜，我得带你去个好地方。”

呵，好地方，荒郊野外，杂草丛生，一个人影摸不到，连路灯都没有半个，只有那破旧的小房子周围亮起的一圈蓝紫色霓虹，这可真是好地方。谢谢你，Warren！也谢谢你自己，白痴 Scott！

其实一见 Warren 在这鬼地方附近踩刹车，Scott 就已经在心里骂了起来。他当时不知道怎么回事，但此情此景怎么看都不像是什么他平常会光顾的地方。真不该由于一时的放松警惕，就问也不问地和 Warren 上车走，尤其是在早知道这家伙做事明目张胆得离谱的前提下。好吧，其实他问了一句什么地方的，但他不该被简单一句 “你会喜欢的好地方” 这么含糊的回答给糊弄过去。看看看看，现在他害自己落入了什么境地？而 Scott 也实在搞不懂，到底出于什么，Warren 才会觉得让一个陌生人给自己开苞会是个好的生日礼物。

* * *

“这是哪 Warren？” Scott 一下车就不太情愿地被自己一脸坏笑的朋友推着往前走。

“马上你就知道了，” Warren 语气轻快，“放心我来过一次，都是朋友介绍的，很有氛围。”

“什么氛围？” Scott 还傻了吧唧的不解去问，他现在想打死自己。

“就这个氛围，” Warren 理直气壮地说。“好了哥们，MAN or BOY，选一个？”

他指的是小房子外面用油漆罐喷上去的两个黑色大字，一左一右，分别占据了墙的两侧，看起来就像厕所标识。可看在上帝的份上，这年头的纽约还有这种厕所么？公厕难道不都该像请了保洁员专门打扫的百货公司一样干净明亮？总之 Scott 唾弃当时选了Boy的自己，他只是觉得自己还不属于Men那一挂。

Warren 吹了个口哨。

“很有自知之明，” 他拍了拍他的肩膀，“总之好好享受，结束后来车里找我。当然，你不想回去也不要紧。”

他挤着眼加上后面一句，推了一下没反应过来的好友。而选择既来之则安之的 Scott 只是叹着气往里走，没错过最后那句 “不想做就出来我等你。”

他没听懂他说的不想做指什么不想做，但他想着既然来了，倒也不妨看看。

紫色的霓虹灯向深处蔓延，连月亮都不肯赏脸的夜晚，它们是唯一的照明。通往神秘中心的碎石小路七扭八拐，窄窄的道路两边都用厚厚的白色塑料膜隔了起来。最后路过几棵肆意生长的荒凉野草——顺便说它们几乎和 Scott 的腰一样高，而 Scott 的腿可不短——他看见终点的小屋。Scott 犹豫了一下，怕看见什么群魔乱舞的混乱party，但里面显得很安静，所以受好奇心促使，他到底推开了门，不知道自己也推开了后面接踵而来的系列序幕。

门只是虚掩着，没锁，他一下就进了去——里面一片漆黑，他伸手摸到灯泡开关，向下一拨的同时好习惯地顺手关门——他眨眨眼，看清屋子里糟糕的陈设和那行大胆露骨的指示文字，脸一羞转身想走——他再一推门——他就发现被自己关在了这里。

* * *

不像 Warren，Scott 并不是学校里的那种时髦人物，潮流领先。这不是说有人会否认 Scott 出色的长相或成绩什么的，但 Scott 着实不属于 “酷男孩”。Jean 以前告诉他女孩儿们私下里八卦都会说 Scott 的好，但 Scott 看见的女孩儿却永远只会选择和 Warren 调情。从朋友到恋人，说实话 Scott 甚至不知道当初完美的 Jean 是怎么看上他并同意和他交往的。毕竟他没记错的话，Jean 以前也喜欢和 Warren 调情。

父母早逝，哥哥又早早上了大学，作为大部分时间都是独自一人在孤儿院长大的 Scott 非常懂事听话。不想给 Alex 多添麻烦，他几乎什么也不要，即便高中后被 Xaviar 教授收养，Scott 也没觉得生活习惯有什么变化。他习惯了压抑，习惯了符合期待，也快习惯了忘记自己真正想要什么。

在作为 Scott Summers 生活过的十八年里，他把自己活得像个老头子——从没任性过一次，做过的最出格的事就是认识到自己的性取向和 Jean 分手，还是和平分手，连架都没吵一场。他简直都是在 Jean 的帮助下才意识到自己对同性感兴趣。如果 Jean 不提醒，他发自内心觉得自己会爱她一辈子，大学毕业结婚，工作几年生娃，像在学校时一样继续成为聚会上人人羡慕称赞的榜样标杆，最后老了在家领退休金修摩托（对了，他超喜欢玩重机车，或许 Scott 也并不是真像大家和他自己以为的那么无聊）。

很多时候，Scott 也不是没想过忘记一切彻底放纵一把，就像 Warren 和所有别的年轻人一样，可临到头来却总是退却。现在他好不容易鼓起勇气稍稍任性了这么一下，就又发生这么一档子事。

* * *

此时此刻，身穿短袖运动裤的 Scott 呆愣地站在屋子里，简直不敢相信这种蠢事竟然真的会发生在自己身上。他和那打不开的大门大眼瞪小眼，不甘心地把这不大的地方翻了个底朝天，却还是什么都没找到。

能做的都做了，最后，他只好泄气地坐在 “床铺” 上，有一搭没一搭地扒拉着悬挂在两旁的金属锁链，责怪 Warren 和自己都是白痴。他十分清楚自己确实是被在困这儿了，Warren 说了会在外面等他，那就肯定不会断然进来打断。而且 Scott 怀疑，如果他长时间不出去，那家伙自己先走掉去快活也说不定。

说实话 Scott 内心深处是羡慕 Warren 的。Warren 是个富家少爷，Worthington 的家族企业够他挥霍三世也花不完，但身为孤儿的 Scott 羡慕的却不是他富裕的家庭，而是 Warren 那份想做就做的潇洒。就像他先前路过的几簇野草，Warren 就是没钱也会过得自在快活。

打个比方，如果现在在这里的是 Warren，Scott 敢肯定他那大胆的朋友会二话不说地把腿伸进锁链里，只为一试感觉如何，体验一把没体验过的。而反观无聊又生气地正坐在这里的 Scott，不管他的手指在摸上那一条条闪着金属光泽的粗壮铁链时有多么渴望，他藏在内裤里的 小 Scott 被指尖传来的冰凉刺激得有多么兴起，他都不会真的腿一抬把自己拴起来。别误会，他一向健身，身体柔韧度很好，但他就是做不到，他甚至不敢承认自己实际上有点儿喜欢这种被关进昏暗狭小的色情木板隔间的感觉，这让他觉得自己听起来简直像个变态。

意识到自己勃起后的 Scott 触电一样甩开了那些金属链条，腾地从木板上跳了下来。他捂着脸，被自己脑子里不由自主出现的一些画面羞得面红耳赤。更可气的是他越是制止自己去想，那些铁链缠绕住自己的画面反而越是清晰，就像它们已经束缚住了他的大腿和脖颈，还在不停收紧似的。

他越是挣扎便越是无处可去，那些罪恶的金属如同生了尖，刺进他的皮肤，在他身体上留下一道道难消的血迹红痕。他的双腿被吊得老高，屁股不知廉耻地撅着，大腿根让一双大手粗暴地捏进掌心里。他的眼睛里充满了眼泪，因为他被操得太疼太爽了。他不想经历这一切，但他的杀手爱人抓住了他，他先当局一步抓住了他这个通缉要犯，因为他抹杀了他爱的一切。他是个罪人，Scott Summers 是个罪无可赦的罪人。 _殉道者。_ Scott 想， _罪人和殉道者，他不会无缘无故就毁掉一切，但如果是为了他坚信的事，他就会。_ 哦老天，他那么恨他！这个男人那么恨他，就像他爱他一样多。而现在，他要把他对他的一切恨都融入到这场毫无爱与温柔可言的赎罪式性爱里了。是的，赎罪，或许 Scott 想要这个惩罚，他想要经历这一切，好让他的爱人宣泄无处可发的怒火。他粗大的阴茎狠狠顶进去，顶到最深的地方，又狠狠抽出来，再一下到底地顶进去，抽出来，带出里面因过度摩擦而流出的鲜血，如此反复，无休无止，就像什么都平息不了他失去一切和被 Scott 背叛的悲伤与愤怒。Scott 看向他痛苦的眼睛，觉得自己...... 觉得自己能战胜自己的性幻想！

老天哪，他到底都在想些什么？被绑起来操到出血？想要赎罪的殉道者？还有没有不应期的男人？看在操他的份上，这种男人可能存在么？ _Scott Summers，你给我清醒一点！_

谢天谢地这里只有他一个，Scott 闭上眼睛托住头，另一只手揉着肿胀的鼓起，在自慰与卫生之间进行艰难抵抗，最终决定再做一遍无用功，重新找找那把肯定不在这里的钥匙来分散精力。

他忽略自己已经半勃的下半身，蹲在地上来回查看，仔细搜寻，不放过每一个空无一物的角落。这起了作用，检查进行到一半时，Scott 果然觉得自己的兴奋已经褪了不少。可就在这时，隔着中间薄薄的夹板层，透过那个原本被黑色绒布挡着的小洞，对面传来了一个听起来很沉的声音：

“在找这个么 kid？”

* * *

Scott 往后一退，被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳。

他定睛看去，只见绒布被掀了起来，中间伸出一只男人的手，小小的钥匙赫然出现在那个自然平摊开的宽大掌心上。所以这钥匙是只有对面才有，还是哪个王八蛋扔到对面的？来不及细想，昏暗的灯光下，Scott 只注意到这把圆柄金属能救他小命。

“天哪，谢谢！” 他松了口气，伸手去够那闪闪发亮的银光，可就在他要碰到它那一刻，银光一晃，又消失在了对方的手心里。

Scott 向前看去，这才注意到大手后面还藏着一张属于男人的粗犷的脸。他看起来有些不修边幅，但无疑十分英俊，露出的坏笑可以说是性感得过分了。在这种地方看见这样帅气的脸对自己散发荷尔蒙，薄脸皮的 Scott 顿时感到自己那张不争气的脸不可避免地唰的红了起来，但他没忘了礼貌和正事：“这就是我一直在找的，先生，能请您把它给我么？”

“当然，” 那男人发出很低的懒洋洋的嗤笑，像听见了什么笑话，但听起来还是该死的性感。他说道，“不过我为什么要给你？”

很好，这下他毁了他无比性感的声音和脸蛋。

“拜托了？我真的需要它，先生。” Scott 尽量真诚地说，他撩开那道绒布帘，透过圆孔看见对方金棕色的眼睛，呼吸一窒，莫名想起自己刚刚幻想的最后，发觉这双眼睛能完美补上他一时没设想出来的空缺。“能请您把钥匙给我么？”

“对我来说，拜托恐怕不够，孩子。现在，脱掉衣服。”

“什么？” Scott 喊起来，忘了那双眼睛和他性幻想的联系，也忘了自己在哪。

“你听到我了，脱下衣服。” 男人的语气里带着点不耐烦，“还是你希望我现在离开，然后等一个不知道什么时候再出现的男人叫你做同样的事？”

“不，不先生，等等！” 一旦意识到对方说的是事实，Scott 便赶紧趴在木板上向其凑近，没注意自己说话时嘴巴正对着那个用来放男人阴茎的小洞。

对面作势要走的男人停了下来，发出一声轻笑。Scott 想起曾经翻看过的养父 Xaviar 教授书柜里关于谈话技巧的社会心理学书籍，先表扬表扬他，给对方扣个高帽子作为暗示。他有点紧张地抿抿唇，又咽了口吐沫，强迫自己厚着脸皮，继续说道：

“您是个正直的好人，先生，我看得出来，就把——”

“谁告诉你我是个好人？” 那人粗暴地打断了 Scott 还没说完的话，听见赞美似乎还生起气来。

Scott 一愣，他发誓自己从没见过这么无礼的人，刚见面时建立起的那点朦胧好感刹那烟消云散，都开始唾弃起自己的眼光来。显然他不属于书上说的 _大部分人，_ 这无礼也恰恰证明了对方是完全来真的，让 Scott 不得不动脑子考虑到底该怎么做。

首先，出现在这个地方的当然都是为了找乐子，人家自然是来真的。像这种荒郊野外的偏远小地方，哪还有像他一样的蠢蛋是稀里糊涂过来，还能把自己不小心锁在里面出不去的。但真的要和一个陌生人做爱么？如果只是脱衣服的话 Scott 自认没有问题，他还没古板到那个地步，也实在不想在这硬邦邦的木板子上无聊地吹一宿冷风。但之后呢？这个男人想要的显然不止这些。他会要求他为他口交么，或实打实地操他？这两者显然都很有可能同时出现，但 Scott 能接受得了吗？即使对方一看上去就是个技巧娴熟，荷尔蒙爆棚，又相当性感的男人，他似乎怎么都不亏，但对 Scott 来说，他真的可以任由一个自己完全不了解，没有一点爱与信任的感情基础的陌生人彻底掌控他的身体么？

* * *

“求你了先生，just give me the key，” Scott 尝试着开口。

他勾起嘴角并眨了眨眼，迅速思考后试图用自己最真挚的表情和目光打动对方。他小时候常用这一招来让 Alex 心软，让他多看一会儿电视或晚些睡觉，一向好用。他很久不这么做了，自父母去世以后。但不知怎的，Scott 认为都是这个该死的环境把他置于如此弱势，还有对面那个陌生男人实在太有魅力的缘故，也或许根本与那些无关，本质就是他还残留着未能发泄的饥渴欲望，总之他现在轻而易举就做出了这个举动，并挑逗地伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，下意识觉得会对这个男人有用。

果然，他听到一句低声咒骂，然后是开锁和铁片与木板撞击的声音。那个小洞展现的有限，现在 Scott 看不清对方在做什么，只好耐心地等待，并暗自庆幸自己总算做对了一样。

紧接着，还没等他庆幸完，一条体毛很重的粗壮手臂便轻而易举地伸了过来，准确托住他的后脑勺把他向前一扯。Scott 感到自己的肩膀重重撞到了墙上，然后头穿过灰布，余光刚瞥见一个和他这边布局类似的木屋，嘴唇就触到一片柔软。他瞪大了眼睛，正好对上那双能完美嵌进他幻想里的金棕色眼眸，那眸子盯猎物一样紧盯着他，与之相反的是他的手，那双大手近乎轻柔地捧住他的脸，然后就是铺天盖地的亲吻。

这个陌生的男人放肆地撕咬着他的嘴唇，掠夺他腹里的每一分空气。他浓密的胡茬蹭在他年轻的脸上，翻搅的舌头掀起骨头里一阵阵酥麻。他吻他的力度堪称野蛮，捧着他脸的手却十分温柔，指腹抚过鬓角，让 Scott 想起厚重的精锐钢铁。

手指扣住木板，Scott 甚至记不起自己是怎么闭上眼睛，又是什么时候沦陷在这个充满情欲的吻里的。他只感觉呼吸越来越困难，双腿越来越没力气，脑子也越来越不能思考，随即拉扯的力道一松，他睁开眼才反应过来发生了什么。

刻有圆洞的铁木板被打开了，中间露出半人宽的一个方形开口，而他的脖子正卡在这个开口中间，伸到——被扯到——对面的头依旧被宽厚的掌心包裹着。对方蹲在地上，粗长的手指还留恋着他的脸颊和发丝。

“你做什么？”

Scott 傻子一样问，在心里抽自己嘴巴子，这在做什么不是很明显？但对方却仿佛真被问出了一丝歉意。

“哦，” 那男人放开他，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。“嘿听着，是我坏了规矩，我很抱歉。我不该亲你，操，我是说你吻起来很棒。我明白你不想有多余接触，总之是我没控制住，所以为了补偿，我可以先给你口，我可很少给人口的，你看怎么样？”

好了，这个原本粗鲁的性感男人现在听起来居然又该死的温柔和让他心动了。

Scott 愣在原处狠狠唾弃自己，一时没能回话，心脏还跳个不停，就又听那男人问道：“你成年了吧？”

“当然。” Scott 下意识回复，不觉得说自己未成年对方就会放过他。他们大概只是进行一些安全的small talk，为了安抚他，让他放松警惕。奇异的是 Scott 完全知道却丝毫不排斥他这么做。

“很好，我猜你也不讨厌男人？” 那人有些调笑意味地笑了一下。

“不讨厌，我喜欢男人。” Scott 看着他的眼睛说，毫无障碍地第二次轻松出柜，发现在同类，尤其是刚和你接了一个超棒的吻的同类面前承认一点很容易。

“啊，那是我的原因？” 他自嘲道，但看起来没有一点的不自信，“我太老了，而你在等个年轻人，你不喜欢和daddy一起做。”

从没被人贴着耳根子说这么直接的调情话的 Scott 被问得浑身一颤，在对方说到daddy这个词时连阴茎都跟着跳了跳。他移开对视的目光，瞥向男人下半身的阴影，怀疑这个人到底在胡说些什么。他看起来一点不像自己说的那么老，反而一看就十分具有力量，紧身白背心下暴露出健身房也练不出来的强健肌肉，充满了野性，胸前还挂着一个狗牌，似乎当过兵。他发型凌乱，两边像支棱出了猫耳，下颏上还留有一圈成熟厚重的胡茬，但这一切都只是把这个人衬托得更性感危险而已。他简直有本事迷住任何一个人，让他们都疯狂地想上他的床，而这任何人里现在显然也包括了 Scott Summers。Scott 在此之前没具体考虑过自己喜欢哪个类型的男人，但这个凭空出现的陌生人显然不管看起来听起来还是亲起来都是他一直想要的那样。再说，在 Scott 对他控制不住的激吻同样做出了 那么热情洋溢的回应以后，现在再说不喜欢岂不是太做作了么？

他还在纠结不知道怎么回答得好，却见 那男人又扬起嘴角，也没继续追究，只道：“别想太多 kid，just enjoy it。”

“不，不我只想要钥匙。Could you just give me the key, sir？” Scott 苦恼地再次恳请。他把头缩回来，一边试图拉住自己的理智别掉进裤裆里，一边去掏裤兜里的钱包，“就把钥匙给我，先生，我会给你——”

“给我什么？” 对方见他窘迫地乍然停住后问道，一脸的饶有兴致，但 Scott 答不出话。

_该死，他的钱包和手机一样落在家里了。_ 到底为了什么他才会什么也没带的就和 Warren 出来？ _Scott Summers，你简直就是个最蠢的蠢货！！_ 年轻的男孩儿在心里呼啸怒吼，即使怒吼不能在现实里起到分毫作用。他有想过和眼前这个男人合盘托出，但同样，他明白这除了让对方知道他实际上和看起来一样蠢以外不会再有任何用处。更别说这套话说出来连他自己都不信。

“好吧我懂了，你喜欢欲擒故纵，huh？” 那男人见他不回答便又自己说起来，“正巧，我也一向喜欢擒难擒的。” 他掀起布帘，透过那个大开的洞口钻进大半个上身，手肘支在木板上打量他，声音低沉，神秘，危险，又性感，像一匹围着羊圈打转的灰狼，而 Scott 身边可没有一条牧羊犬。

不，他不仅需要一条牧羊犬，他还需要一位驱魔师。因为他一定是遭遇了魔鬼，否则没法解释他现在他尝点甜头就忘记危险，还想主动推开栅栏把自己送上去的强烈冲动。Scott 从不是什么好骗的小羊羔，至少今天以前不是。

“所以你刚才说想给我什么来着？把你的骚屁股给我操么，还是用你温暖的小嘴给我口？” 那个性感的男人故意说些露骨的粗话，理所当然得像那原本就是 Scott 的提议一样。“不过你运气好，我说了我会先补偿你。现在赶紧脱下裤子，跨坐到床上，然后把你的小鸡巴伸过来，让老子给你舔射。”

他说到舔射时刚好点燃雪茄，放进嘴里抽了一口，吐出一溜呛人的浓重白烟。

躲在那片一点点消融进空气里的飘渺白色背后，Scott 惊讶地发现自己的眼睛根本没法从这个男人身上移开。他克制不住地嫉妒任何除了他的舌头以外还能被他放进嘴里的东西。毫无理由的，他想夺下那根正光明正大叼在他嘴角的讨厌雪茄，把自己的嘴唇献上去，吻他，被他亲吻。这个男人带给他的感觉那么不一样，那么炽烈，那么疯狂，就算 Scott 相当不想承认，但他确实从他出现的那一刻起就为他脸红，后面更是被那个激情四射的吻给迷得神魂颠倒。当他狼一样尖锐的牙齿咬住他脆弱的嘴唇，他身上沉淀下来的啤酒和雪茄味儿浓烈得就像 Scott 一直想要却不敢追逐的一切。即便开头有过一小段不甚愉悦的插曲，让 Scott 误以为这人很是粗鲁无礼（或许他就是很粗鲁无礼，但管他的 Scott 现在不在乎，甚至觉得他的粗鲁更使人性起），他依然很快就察觉到这个男人隐藏在野性表层之下的细致与温柔。不管这听起来有多么不可思议，但 Scott 就是觉得自己了解他。就算他怎么说自己不是好人，Scott 都知道他就是，再说真的坏人又有哪个会明白写在自己脸上的？

烟雾彻底散去，那男人在他面前打了个响指。他脸上又出现了一点不耐烦的表情，似乎非常没有耐性，Scott 不禁怀疑他今天是不是特别饥渴才一直强忍他到现在还没走。

“你在等什么？” 男人环着胸，肱二头肌明显的胳膊趴在木板上看他，右手食指指了指后面，“还是你需要我退出去做这个？”

“别，不用。” Scott 慌忙拦住他，说完又想咬掉自己的舌头嚼碎咽了， _听听他都开始说什么胡话？_ 但他头昏脑胀，把胡话继续说了下去，“就在这儿吧，我想看着你。”

“Well，如果你喜欢看着对方做，glory hole 可不是个好地方。假如你只想要一场刺激，不想露脸，保护隐私，那你才应该来这儿。” 对方耸了耸肩，表现得就像任何一个经验老道的熟手，“但显然我们已经破了规矩，所以也无所谓了是吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

其实很有所谓，Scott 在心里嘀咕，他可不想连自己的第一次做爱对象长什么样都不知道，但他没说出来，觉得没有必要。出于某种雄性共具的好胜攀比心，他不想在这个有意无意表现出自己经验丰富的男人面前暴露自己的经验不足。Scott 没想到自己的洁身自好竟会有让他觉得难为情的一天，毕竟在花花公子 Worthington 少爷每每和他吹嘘自己又交了多少个超辣的女朋友时，Scott 从没羡慕过半次，也不觉得 Warren 对待爱情那样随意的态度有什么值得炫耀的。但当他面对这个男人，当他随意地谈起一些话题安抚他，同时自然地散发出一种安全却魅力十足的气场时，Scott 才真正领略到性吸引力这个词是什么含义。他无需多说什么，往那一站，就能让人感受到极强的侵略性和爆炸的荷尔蒙。这样的男人应该想要什么样的男人或女人都会有，他去酒吧转一圈，Scott 相信不会有任何生物能拒绝得了他。就连酒吧老板娘家里那条一向傲气不理人的猫都会翘着尾巴凑上去舔他的手。

“Scott，” Scott 突然说，脱掉短裤挂在手边的钩子上，认真地看着对面人在光照下不时闪现出一抹金的棕色眼睛，“你还没告诉我你的名字。”

“Logan，” 那个男人漫不经心地抽着雪茄，看着他脱剩的四角裤说，像是把刚才的什么保护隐私的话都忘到了一边，立刻就回答了他。

心头一凉，Scott 瞬间明白过来他给的是一个假名。从那眼睛没都没多眨一下的态度上来看，显然是也把 Scott 当作一个假名而已——不，应该说就算是真名他也全不在意——他要的是性，只是性，只有性。彻底明白过来让 Scott 胃里难受地拧了个死结。他嘲笑自己果然是只没经验的嫩鸟，竟会天真地以为他们之间确实存在些特别的吸引力，其实一切不过是他自作多情罢了。

但不管怎样，得到名字的 Scott 都脱下了内裤挂好。他的老二刚一摆脱黑色棉布的束缚，就在男人玩味的注视下充满活力地弹了出来。那个男人——现在是 Logan 了——见状吹了声下流的口哨。

“看来我说得不对，你有颗大鸡巴，是不是 kid？” Logan 看着他又严肃起来的表情开始逗弄，“你觉得我能让它变得更大点么？”

“那可要看你本事，” Scott 挑起一边眉毛挑衅，打定主意不让 Logan 好过。他表现得满不在乎，心里却扎了根刺，注意到 Logan 即使知道了他的名字也依然叫他 kid。

赤裸着下半身，Scott 毫不忸怩地迈开长腿，跨坐到木板上（他仍然拒绝管这东西叫床），勃起的阴茎不加掩饰地正对着 Logan 的脸，直挺挺的，好像自打意识到 Logan 根本不喜欢他以后，Scott 就恼羞成怒地立马变了个人。而奇妙的是，他现在对这种想做什么就做的感觉很好，很痛快，就像这个自称 Logan 的男人在骗了他的同时也为他开启了一道关于控制的大门，让他释放出了以前一直隐藏着的自己。

“别说大话，小子，我不用手都能让你尖叫着射出来。”

Logan 夹着雪茄的手指在 Scott 的尖端弹了两下，雪茄灰跟着抖落到阴茎上，并不烫，但 Scott 还是直觉一抖，没出息地又硬了两分。男人见状一笑，手向后伸，托着 Scott 的腰把人拉得更近了些，然后低头含住了 Scott 的龟头。

“哈......” Scott 喘息着发出喟叹。

他觉得自己被包裹住了，Logan 粗糙的外表下有一个出人意料的细致口腔，温暖而潮湿，舌头舔着柱身，灵活得像是绕着海草打转的鱼。他吞吐着 Scott 的阴茎，一边舔，一边将目光从他的老二移到他的脸上，观察着 Scott 的表情。Scott 抿紧了唇，刚攒起来的大胆统统溜走，不怎么敢看他。

Logan 注意到 Scott 断开对视后舔得更卖力了，他从侧面含着他下滑，滑到底端把 Scott 绷紧的蛋纳入口里，含果冻似的吮吸。Scott 闭上眼睛，把先前什么 _一定要给这男人好看_ 的想法忘得一干二净，只能庆幸还好之前和 Jean 打过些擦边球，不然现在非得丢脸地早泄不可。 _但该死的，他们俩个初探秘境的孩子怎么可能会玩 Logan 这么多花样？！_

一只手掀起衣服下摆，抚摸上平坦的小腹，又转到后面摸他绷紧的腰，Logan 嘴里的活计不停，手上也不闲着。他的掌心所到之处无不为 Scott 点起一片燎原星火，直到他攀升到烽火台，手指揪起 Scott 的焰心揪捻——

“哈啊——”

欲火窜起，一路燃烧下去，烧到他被温泉环绕的下体，引起一阵地动山摇。Logan 稳住他的地基继续吞吐，Scott 上半身向后躲着他的触碰，下半身却不耐地往前冲撞，想到更深处去。

Logan 满足了他，他配合着 Scott 低头，含到最底，给了他一个热到极致的深喉，让 Scott 熟虾一样不自觉地弓起了腰。

Logan 没有放过他，他粗糙的手指揪着他敏感的乳头，按压揉搓，让从未有人碰过的红尖荡起阵阵激流，把 Scott 逼得退无可退。

刺激逐步累积，眼看要到达峰值，喷薄而出，Logan 却同时放开上下两处，把男孩儿吊在了临界点上。

“Logan？” Scott 挺直了身体，渴望地轻声唤 Logan 的名字，不明白发生了什么。

他腹下那根东西颤抖地在空气中抖动，滴出前液，以求更多摩擦。Scott 迷惑地看着 Logan，表情单纯而情色，他这副迷人又不自知的呆愣样子和叫出男人名字的行为显然取悦了对方——舌头卷过冠状沟，他多舔了他一下。

“怎么，这就不行了么 kid？” Logan 吸了口雪茄，张开嘴，把烟雾吐到 Scott 硬挺的阴茎上，让它看起来像一座高耸入云的山峰。

“我刚进来时你演得很正经，但要我看，你根本就不是个乖孩子。”

Scott 呜咽了一声，面色潮红地看向 Logan，不知如何回答，Logan 却只是对他摇了摇头。他夹着烟，用雪茄头——他刚放进嘴里那部分——戳弄 Scott 的两个睾丸，同时说道： “你嘴上说得冠冕堂皇，但其实看见我的第一眼你就已经硬了，我说得对么？你这个饥渴淫荡的坏男孩儿，你为什么来这儿？你想要个男人，谁都好，你想要个大鸡巴填满你，把你操哭，然后夹一屁股的精液，好供你到家回味着再射一次，对不对？”

“住口...” 

“怎么，你没这么想过么 kid，嗯？”

“住口别说了！” Scott 喘息地盯着暖光灯下他可怜的阴茎。

牛皮纸在细嫩的皮肤上画着圆圈，带来不一样的触感，但远远不够。Scott 听着那些折磨他神经的污言秽语，越渴望越得不到发泄，又不想服软求 Logan 帮他。他按耐不住地把手伸向性器，想要自己解决，可他刚碰到柱身，还未来得及撸动一下，Logan 就抓住了他。

“我恐怕这不行 kid，” Logan 穿过 Scott 的胳膊，不容挣脱地把他去自慰的手按在身后，“在我允许你射之前，你不可以碰自己。”

“那你还说这是个补偿？！” Scott 不敢置信地怒视着 Logan，朝对方嚷道。

现在，他的两只手都动不了了——不是不想反抗暴力政权，而是这个叫 Logan 的男人太强壮有力。 _他是做什么的，保镖么？_ 不管用上什么技巧，Scott 都没法儿拧得过他。他别他手的姿势非常专业，其熟练程度就像他这样做过几百次了一样，只是平时去去健身房、打打篮球的 Scott 在他面前根本不是对手。

“这是个补偿，” Logan 拿捏着他的把柄，言之凿凿地吻 Scott 大腿内侧的细肉，吸出一个红淤，“有点耐心 kid，你会爽翻的。”

雪茄攀上柱身，沿着血管描摹青色脉络，Logan 瘾来了就凑上去，贴着 Scott 的阴茎抽上一口，再用含满烟雾的嘴巴从侧面含住他，上下舔弄。白烟从 Logan 的嘴角一缕缕逸出，发出潮木清香，遮住他粗犷的半边脸，唯有那双一开始就令 Scott 心动的眼睛清晰可见，锐利依旧。他隐在烟雾后抬头看他，像北方寒冷的加拿大森林里，伏在薄雾晨曦中正待猎食的危险野兽。野兽抓住了自己的猎物；Logan 抓住了 Scott 的命根。

他逗弄地舔着 Scott 最敏感的部位，让可怜的猎物发出连连喘息。虽然这个男人声称自己很少为人口交，但他无疑仍是个中高手，技巧高超，光是用舌头舔他的方式就比 Scott 用手会的活计还多。他折磨了 Scott 好几轮，每到关键时刻就抽身离去，任男孩儿难受尖叫也不肯多碰他半分，直到 Scott 彻底放弃他无用的坚持与逞能，毫无矜持地沦陷在欲望里向他臣服。

“让我射！ ” 男孩儿扭动着身体叫喊，头被压抑住的欲望折磨得高高后仰，暴露出脖子，“求你，让我射！让我射！！！”

温暖的嘴唇离开冒水的尖端，Logan 擦了擦嘴角的白液。他刚刚又给 Scott 做了个深喉，两腮内收紧紧裹着他的柱身，牙齿却没碰到他一点，含到最底时嘴唇磨着 Scott 的阴囊，色情地微微转动头部，让 Scott 敏感的龟头抵着他喉咙深处的湿滑黏膜滑动。Scott 闭紧了眼睛接受快感，喘息越来越快，可再一次的，Logan 在他临近时迅速放开了他。性器离开嘴唇发出啵的一声，又啪地回弹到 Scott 的小腹上。接着，Logan 就又把他晾到一边，自顾自抽起了雪茄。

自出生到现在，Scott 从没体验过这么爽的同时又这么难受的事。二者交替着掌管他的身体，都要争个领先。他挣扎许久，想抽出手，却就是半分也撼动不了对方的禁锢。背后空无一物，累到撑不住时，Scott 甚至还要靠那条限制他自由的胳膊才能休息上片刻。

“想射么？” Logan 抽出雪茄，Scott 清楚地看见牛皮纸上沾着的明显白痕。但他没空去考虑那看起来到底有多色情，因为烧了大半的雪茄头正在碾 Scott 的龟头上的小孔。Scott 发出一声尖叫，Logan 没理会他，继续说道，“你应该说什么？”

“I don't know. I don't... I don't know. Let me cum! Just let me cum!”

Scott 的左脚无意识地蹬着隔在两人中间的暗色木板，耸动着将自己送到这野狼嘴边，讨好地蹭他英俊的脸，求这狠心人给自己更多，但 Logan 只是轻轻拨了他一下。

“You know it, kid.” 他偏了偏头，吻 Scott 的柱身，“Say it, and I'll let you cum.”

“But I don't!” Scott 咬紧嘴唇，几乎要哭了出来。

“Yes, you do.” Logan 惩罚地又碾了碾他的马眼。

Scott 再次尖叫出声，他弓着腰想避开，但 Logan 不允许。

“What should you say?”

“Sorry!” Scott 看着 Logan 金棕色的眼睛，哽咽着喊出闪现在他脑子里的唯一一个单词，“Sorry... Sorry! I'm sorry!”

Logan 看了 Scott 一眼，似乎没料到他会说出这个，但从善而流地接了下去，“That's right，” 他说道，灵活的手指重新覆上 Scott 的阴茎给予他安抚。“But are you really, really sorry?”

“I am! I am!”

Scott 混乱地扭曲着身体，仿佛根本不知道自己在说些什么。Logan 吊了他太久，现在的一点点触碰都需要重新适应。他既想从 Logan 手里获得更多，又怕他再次停下让他受不住。

“What are you sorry for？” 男人又问。

“Everything... Aghhh everything! ” Scott 尖叫。

“Everything, huh?” Logan 继续引导着，手上给予他更多刺激。“Well, it should be because you did everything wrong. That's why I make you feel sorry. You feel it, kid?” 他说道，加快了手中撸动的速度。

Scott 抽泣着拼命点头，撑着 Logan 的手臂拱起腰，在男人迟来太久的手心里抽插，大脑罢工一般，除了射精和对不起，其余什么都思考不了。

“Good. Feel your sorry; feel it.” Logan 看着 Scott 说，知道他要到了。

他重新把 Scott 纳入口中，好好舔着他的每一个部位，为他带来越来越多的快感。Scott 闭紧了眼，用力向 Logan 嘴里操着，做最后的冲刺，直到某个时刻，他向里一顶，Logan 的舌头卷过冠状带——Scott 觉得就是这一刻了——他向外抽着，想从 Logan 口中撤出来，但 Logan 紧紧含住了他。他睁开眼睛看他，视线里出现一个模糊的轮廓，他能感到 Logan 还是没松口，可 Scott 再也忍不了了，他必须射精，他必须——

他对着 Logan 朦胧的脸，想象着 Logan 的眼睛，哭着射在了 Logan 的嘴里。

“Sorry... Sorry... Sorry!”

红光绽放在整个世界，铺满每个角落，几道银光闪现到他面前，又瞬间被红色覆盖，如此反复。

“Hey, hey, it's okay. It's over. You're fine now.”

禁锢着他的手臂松开，向上轻柔地抓住他的下巴，然后一个充满精液味儿的嘴唇凑上来，和他分享了一个热情的吻。Scott 起先不想张嘴吃自己的东西，但 Logan 的舌头显然更有说服力一点。

两人的唾液和 Scott 射出来的白色粘稠混在一起，顺嘴角滑下，Logan 又转而亲他的脸和脖子。他脱下他的上衣，亲吻 Scott 的胸膛和锁骨，把他的上面弄得和下面一样腻腻糊糊乱七八糟的。他的另一只手还停留在他的阴茎上，上下撸动，榨出最后几波喷涌。

“你还好么，kid？” 罪魁祸首问，因为 Scott 还在不停地喘息，脸上挂着眼泪，表情一团糟地沉浸在高潮余韵里。

男孩儿被提醒着回过神，睁开眼睛。

“Scott！” Scott 忍无可忍地开口。

“什么？” Logan 迷惑地看着他，显然把这个名字忘得一干二净，都没听懂他在说什么。

“我说了我叫 Scott。不是什么 kid，我是 Scott。” Scott 不耐烦地解释。

现在没有耐心的人换成了他，但好在另一个人忽然有了起来。

“Okay，我的错。但我没忘你叫什么，只是一个习惯。” Logan 投了降似的说，把 Scott 拉进怀里，吻掉他脸上残留的泪水，“你还好么，Scott？”

Scott 点了点头，趴在 Logan 肩上休息。猫耳男人终于抽完了那根雪茄，他随便把它捻灭在木板上，然后一下一下摸 Scott 的后背。Scott 想告诉他自己没事，就是有点累，用不着安抚，但那个温热的掌心在夜里带来的舒适太让人有安全感，他就闭上了嘴。

之后过了几分钟，或十几分钟的样子，Scott 分不清了，他才又想起一件事。

“还有我是对的，” 他说，接着解释道，“你刚才说我把一切都做错了，但我是对的。我永远是对的。”

“不，人只有错了才会觉得抱歉，对了只会让你想要炫耀。” Logan 反驳，“不过如果你想谈为什么会在那种时候说对不起的话可找错人了，kid——Scott，” 他注意到 Scott 又有话说后连忙改口，“我可不是什么心理导师。”

“我看你挺有一套呢，” Scott 讽刺地说。他觉得恢复得差不多，从 Logan 肩膀上支了起来。“我以为刚才是你想要我说对不起？”

“不，我没有。我干嘛要你说对不起？” Logan 露出一种奇怪的神情，“我只想要你求求我，而这个时候大部人都会说请。”

“所以我说错你还让我射了？” Scott·永远要做对·Summers 几乎埋怨起来。

Logan 耸耸肩，“哦，” 他用一种我原谅你的语气说，“没什么，你没看见你崩溃着说对不起的样子有多他妈性感。”

“我是该谢谢你夸我性感还是该遗憾这里没有块镜子？” Scott 干巴巴地说。

“都可以，小瘦子。所以怎么，你做错什么事了，还是自认为是个要对所有事负责的圣人，干嘛说对不起？”

“大概因为一个......梦？” Scott 想了想，没好意思说这是自己不久前的性幻想，“我梦见我做了些不好的事，不好，但是 **是对的** ，” 他瞪了 Logan 一眼强调。“某种程度上我背叛了一个人，他很愤怒，抓住我，想杀了我，但下不去手。在我们，嗯，做一些事，他惩罚我的时候，我想他希望我感到抱歉。我的确很抱歉。反正不知怎的，就……”

“就把我当成了你的春梦对象？” Logan 笑着替他把话说完。

“我没说是春梦，” Scott 顿了一下说。他倒也没说错。

“所以你是那种会在床上想昨天算错几道数学题的家伙，” Logan 一脸的原来如此。

“我不算错数学题，” Scott 皱起眉，觉得自己被冒犯到了，但不确定这句话里的哪个部分更冒犯他，“不过下次我会同时给你背波粒二象性和惠特曼。”

Logan 向他长长的哦了一声，“原来我们还有下次。” 

“就是现在，” Scott 伸个懒腰。“你到底还做不做？” 

“你真的会给我背你刚说的那些玩意儿么？”

“我绝对会，除非你能把我操到闭嘴。”

Scott 向后坐了坐，好抬起一条腿去踢 Logan。他没穿鞋，极其符合他钱包手机都没带的随意的，只穿了双凉拖，现在轻而易举就蹬掉了它。Logan 让他踹了一下，随即捉起他的脚，在脚面上落下了一个吻。一个很轻的吻，但 Scott 还是觉得触碰到那双嘴唇的皮肤被烫到了，他恨自己没有经验来判断这是不是一个太亲密的举动。

“相信我 Scott，我绝对能，可问题就在这儿。” Logan 看着他，“我真做起来可能会有些控制不住，而且我挺大的，你确定自己没事？我可没兴趣趁人之危。” 

“哦，也相信我 Logan，你早就已经是了。” Scott 脱下 Logan 的白背心，抚摸这具完全裸露出来的完美身体，着迷地亲吻他的脖子和胳膊上健壮的肌肉。Logan 享受地抚摸着他的头顶，回吻他的侧颈，又咬他的耳朵。Scott 呻吟着为这个男人绝对有资格的自信翻了个半是期待的白眼，“现在闭嘴，然后把你的老二插进来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看来我肉还没剧情写得好，都没人看了，哈哈哈哈自我反省（肾亏想弃坑......


End file.
